Wilolu
'BIO' Wilolu (rapax daemonium) is a Fanged beast/ Pelegus that is native to the Revalius region, though it has been sighted in other regions as well. It is unique in its whole group for being able to master the Dragon element. It is a large, bipedal creature, with a skull like face, and large clawed arms. Its eyes resemble pure black orbs, with red pupils. When angered, it's eyes gets covered in a large mask of Draconic energy, similar to the fashion of a savage deviljho. It is a wanderer with no fixed habitat. It is ravenous, never satisfied with what it eats. It has been known to put entire species at the risk of being endangered in certain times of history. Fortunately, they are solitary creatures, rarely, if ever, contacting with another of their kind other than during the mating season. Notes *When low on stamina, it will be unable to do it's dragon claw attack, even when enraged. *It will either sleep or kill an Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Bullfango, Gargwa, Popo, or even a Bullfango to regain stamina. *It will also eat from the carcass of an already slain monster, or even another large monster thats in the vicinity if it's daring enough. *It's Face can be broken as well as it's horns, and it's tail severed. *It will eat even in rage mode, similar to deviljho. *It's Saliva will inflict Defense down, like Deviljho. *It is smart enough to study a target's attacks, and find a weakness to tak advantage of, and attack accordingly. *It can also use it's enviroment against targets. *It is possibly the most intelligent Monster out of any of Gojira57's Creations. Appearences *A Ravenous Wilolu appears in Gojira57's fan fic Monster Hunter Legacy EX: Hurricurse's story *It is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter EX. Changes in Monster Hunter EX *It can connect it's roar with a Dragon claw attack while in rage mode, and vice versa. *It can now climb walls. *It can be infected with Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. *It gets it's own intro scene, where it pounces on, and kills a Great Wroggi, and another for when the hunter specifically hunts a Wilolu. *It also has its own ecology video, where it is shown that it is capable of killing a Deviljho, using it's speed, stamina, and cunning to it's advantage. *It is now able to appear in low rank, though it will be weaker compared to it's high rank and G-rank versions to compensate. It will still, like Deviljho, and Rajang, appear in unstable enviroment quests. *It now has it's own theme, which sounds similar to "One Winged Angel" from final fantasy, but without the lyrics. Ravenous Wilolu A Variant called a Ravenous Wilolu appears in G-ranked quests. It apparently looks like a Wilolu in ragemode, except that when truly enraged, It will have it's arms and back cloaked in Dragon element haze giving it an even more terrifying appearence. It has to be hunted to gain Wilolu blood, which is used to upgrade Wilolu equipment to their full potential. Intro Scenes (MHEX) Low Rank Quest: Bullfango Pork! That's Dinner! The hunter arrives to the Ultimiose Plains, and sees a herd of Bullfango. The Bullfango are unaware of the danger lurking by, until a Wilolu comes out of the bushes and Slices a Bullfango in half with it's Claws! The rest of the herd scatter, and the Wilolu turns to the hunter.... Low Rank Quest: Defeating the Death Eater! The Hunter Comes to the Ultimiose Plains, and keeps on walking, when suddenly from The Bushes nearby, The Wilolu Dashes out at a remarkable speed! The Hunter Dodges, and The Wilolu Roars, and the hunt begins.... Quests Low Rank Defeating the Death Eater *Fee: 900 *Reward: 9000 *Main Monsters: Kunchuu, Kelbi, Bullfango *Enviroment: Stable *Main objective: Hunt a Wilolu *Side Quest A: Sever Wilolu's tail *Side Quest B: Break Wilolu's face *Client: a lone surviving teen camper *Description: I was at camp with my friends when a large Fanged Beast just came out of nowhere and attacked us. I watched in horror as my friends got eaten by this demon. It haunts my every nightmare now. Please defeat this thing and end it's rein of terror before it kills anyone else! High Rank Heart of the Beast *Fee: 900 *Reward: 9000 *Main Monsters: Kunchuu, Kelbi, Bullfango *Enviroment: Stable *Main objective: Capture Wilolu *Client: A researcher *Description: I require a live specimen of Rapax Daemonium, also known by you hunters as a Wilolu. No questions why, I need it for my research, simple as that. Do well, and I will reward you greatly more coming soon..... Trivia *Setheo made the concept art of the Wilolu *It's based on the Wendigo from Native American Folklore *It's Scientific name means "Ravenous Demon" *There are a number of rumors about a possible Subspecies lurking around Ultimiose. Gojira57's Notes *This is one of my favorite monsters that I ever created. Category:Monster Creations made by MHFanon Wiki Users Category:Monster Hunter EX